Question: Express the percent as a decimal. $21.1\%$
$21.1$ percent = $21.1$ per cent = $21.1$ per hundred $21.1\% = \dfrac{21.1}{100}$ $\hphantom{21.1\%} = 0.211$ Another way to convert a percent to a decimal is to divide by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the left) and remove the percent sign.